


Poradnik pilota, czyli jak przetrwać na battlestarze w środku wojny z Cylonami

by juana_a



Series: Poradnik pilota [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poradnik dla pilotów to bardzo pożyteczna rzecz. zwłaszcza, jeśli akurat jest się w środku wojny z Cylonami. zwłaszcza, jeśli spisali go tacy piloci, jak Kara Thrace i Lee Adama. znudzeni Kara Thrace i Lee Adama. czasem pijani Kara Thrace i Lee Adama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poradnik pilota, czyli jak przetrwać na battlestarze w środku wojny z Cylonami

**Author's Note:**

> napisany na fikaton 7 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)
> 
> spoilery: w zasadzie do trzeciego sezonu. zaczyna się od Pegasusa i dalej, z flashbackami do poprzednich sezonów.

  
**  
_Spisali Starbuck i Apollo_   
**   


 

1\. CAG ma zawsze rację.

(Chyba, że jest dupkiem i idiotą.  
Wow, Apollo, nie wiedziałam, że znasz takie słowa.  
Wiedziałaś.)

2\. Jeśli CAG nie ma racji, patrz punkt pierwszy.

(Jakie ego! Przerasta nawet twoje, Apollo!  
Zamknij się, Starbuck.)

3\. Jeśli CAG pieprzy, olej go.

(Czego ty uczysz kadetów, Starbuck?  
Myślenia poza schematami, sir.  
Uczyłaś ich mnie olewać?  
… Hej! Ten tu naprawdę pieprzy jak potłuczony!  
Tak, tak, ślicznie, Starbuck.)

4\. Szanuj CAGa swego, zawsze możesz mieć gorszego.

(TRUFAX! Apollo, przepraszam za wszystko złe, co kiedykolwiek o tobie powiedziałam.  
HA! Wielka Starbuck powiedziała „przepraszam”!  
Właściwie to napisałam, ale niech ci będzie.)

5\. CAG też człowiek, (podobno) ma prawo do błędów.

(Chyba, że jest mną. Wtedy nie ma.  
To nie kwestia CAGa, tylko bycia Adamą. To taki stan domyślny, wiesz.  
Starbuck! Kiedy zauważyłaś?!  
W zeszłym tygodniu między wieczorną kawą z komandorem a partią kart.)

6\. Pamiętaj! CAG nie jest twoim przyjacielem.

(Hej! To nie fair!  
Sama to powiedziałaś, Starbuck.  
To było dawno i nieprawda! Poza tym zmieniłam zdanie. Lubię, jak CAG jest moim przyjacielem.  
Awwwwwwwwww.  
… Zamknij się, Apollo.  
Tak jest, sir.  
Nienawidzę cię.  
Nieprawda.  
Prawda.  
Nie.  
Tak.  
…  
Taaaak, też miałam przebłysk.)

7\. Nie drażnij CAGa na kacu. Pamiętaj, że to on przydziela CAP.

(Ja bym dawała potrójne za samo mówienie do mnie.  
Nie spodziewałbym się niczego innego.  
Ej, a pamiętasz Greysona? Na naszym trzecim roku?  
Tak! Po tej wielkiej imprezie z prezydentem mieliśmy przejebane przez miesiąc.  
Apollo, jak ty mówisz?!  
Jak żołnierz?  
No w sumie… Dobra, jest ci to wybaczone.  
Kapłan Starbuck – odpuszcza wszystkie grzechy za odpowiednią ilość alkoholu.  
Ej, podoba mi się ten pomysł!  
Wiem.)

8\. Nie drażnij CAGa NIGDY!

(Ja pierdolę! RAPTOR?!  
Ty masz przynajmniej raptor! Ja jestem, kurwa jego mać, UZIEMIONA!  
Nagle spodobał mi się punkt trzeci. Kurwa. KURWA.  
Apollo… Przerażasz mnie. To ja tu powinnam kląć, nie ty!  
Bo?  
Bo tak działa wszechświat! Mój w każdym razie.  
Bardzo zabawne.  
No, już, już. Punkt trzeci?  
Punkt trzeci.)

9\. Nigdy nie rób więcej niż powinieneś, jeśli Zła Pani Admirał patrzy. Zawsze może zrobić cię CAGiem.

(Albo zdegradować.  
No, już, już, Apollo. Zaraz cię przytulę. Jak tylko skończymy to głupie spotkanie.  
Obiecujesz?  
Tak.  
To przeżyję.)

 

 _(Wymyśliłaś już coś?  
Nie, Cain za dużo gada.  
O, mam!  
Dawaj!)_

 

10\. Słuchaj uważnie, co mówi Zła Pani Admirał. Będziesz mógł to wykorzystać przeciwko niej.

(Że niby co chcesz jej zrobić?  
Nie mam pojęcia, ale nie miałem pomysłów, a to zebranie jest nudniejsze niż poranne spotkania z Tighem.  
Tęsknię za Tighem.  
Starbuck, teraz to ty mnie przerażasz…)

11\. Nie irytuj zirytowanego CAGa irytującymi pytaniami.

(Apollo! Piloci patrzą! Muszę mówić!  
Ciesz się swoją rolą, Starbuck.  
Odgrywasz się na mnie?  
Ja? Gdzieżbym śmiał!  
Odgrywasz się.  
Yep.  
Nienawidzę cię.  
Znowu?)

12\. Nigdy nie wkurzaj Apolla. Wzrok naprawdę może zabijać.

(Zamknij się, Starbuck.  
Widzicie?  
Starbuck?  
Co?  
Nadal chcesz się spotkać po odprawie w tym magaz…  
ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, APOLLO!

I co się śmiejesz?  
Chcesz.  
… Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że któregoś dnia cię zabiję, prawda?  
Tak. Tylko czekam, aż spróbujesz.  
Uspokój się, wrodzy piloci patrzą.  
… Wrodzy?  
No, nie NASI!  
Awwww.)

13\. Zanim zaczniesz jeść, zapytaj kucharza, co tym razem dodał do zupy i upewnij się, że to nie paznokcie.

(… Nudzi ci się?  
Jak cholera.  
Ha.  
Co „ha”?  
Teraz już wiesz, jak to jest.  
Starbuck?  
Co?  
Wiesz, że nie urodziłem się CAGiem, prawda?  
Naprawdę?! Mój światopogląd się zawalił.)

14\. Ale naprawdę zapytaj!

(Tak, tak, ślicznie.)

15\. Pamiętaj, żeby po odprawie podziękować CAG za to, że skończył i przeprosić za swoje zachowanie.

(Umierałem z nudów!  
Przeproś.  
Tu i teraz?  
Cóż…)

16\. Jeśli masz pecha i stacjonujesz na Pegasusie, nigdy nie chowaj alkoholu w swojej szafce.

(Twoje biedne akta.  
Moje akta się znacznie „poprawiły” od czasu przeprowadzki na Galactikę.  
Twoje biedne idealne akta.  
Starbuck?  
Co?  
Nigdy nie widziałaś moich „idealnych” akt, prawda?  
Nie? Hej! Co zrobiłeś? Chcę wiedzieć!  
Nie powiem.  
Lee, prooooszę.  
E-e, nie.  
Bardzo ładnie proszę?  
Nie ma mowy.  
Lee…  
Nie.  
Foch.)

17\. Jeśli przypadkiem spotkasz Admirała, nie zapomnij mu powiedzieć, jaki twój CAG jest wspaniały.

(Skreśl to, Kara.  
Nie.  
Skreśl.  
Hej, ja tu próbuję pomóc!  
Mówimy tu o moim ojcu, on uzna to za spisek i stwierdzi, że to moja wina.  
Nieprawda!  
Aha… Hej, nie słuchajcie jej! Nie mówcie!)

(Mówcie!)

18\. Żyj w zgodzie z Szefem, a twój Viper zawsze będzie pierwszy w kolejce do części zamiennych i polerowania.

(Ale pierdolisz, Starbuck.  
Wcale nie.  
Wcale tak. Zawsze ty jesteś pierwsza w kolejce.  
No tak, bo żyję w zgodzie z Szefem.  
Ja też. Ciągle ty jesteś pierwsza.  
Może moja zgoda jest lepsza?  
Mówiłem, że pierdolisz, Starbuck.)

19\. Życie w zgodzie jest ważne. Żyj w zgodzie z oficerami komunikacyjnymi. Będziecie pewni, że wasze wołanie o pomoc zostanie usłyszane.

(A to co miało znaczyć?  
Dualla wlepia w ciebie swoje piękne oczka.  
Jesteś zazdrosna, Starbuck?  
Nie będę odpowiadać na to pytanie.  
Tak myślałem.)

21\. Najcieplejsza woda jest w trzecim prysznicu od lewej o godzinie 2100.

(Skąd wiesz?  
Sprawdziłem wszystko.)

 

 _(O, wiem!)_

 

22\. Pozbądź się co większych ręczników z kabin pilotów.

(Zabiję cię, Kara.)

21\. Jeśli usłyszysz słowo "tańce", zrób listę zatargów z ostatniego pół roku.

(Naprawdę sądzisz, że powinniśmy ich podburzać?  
Jak nie, to o co będziemy się zakładać? Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że z Tobą wygram.)

22\. Sparringi bokserskie z Agathonem nie są dobrym pomysłem.

(Biedactwo. Chcesz lodu?  
H: Apollo cierpi, więc nie może pisać. Ale tak, chce lodu.)

22\. Wyżsi rangą oficerowie nie zawsze mają rację.

(Co nie znaczy, że należy się wdawać z nimi w bójki.  
Dlaczego?  
Bo a) lądujesz w brygu, b) cofają ci pozwolenie na loty, c) dostajesz naganę do akt, d)...  
Załapałam.)

23\. Jak prezydent odwiedza Galactikę, jest spora szansa na coś innego niż algi.

(Apollo, czy ty coś insynuujesz?  
Ja? W tym duecie to ty jesteś od plotkowania.  
ROSLIN I TWÓJ OJCIEC?!  
Tak. Zostałem skrzywdzony, jak wychodziłem wczoraj z CIC.  
Tak publicznie?  
Nie, w tym korytarzu, którego nikt nie używa.  
To dlaczego tamtędy szedłeś?  
Do magazynu CW345?  
Ah.)

24\. Nie sypiaj z żółtodziobami.

(Kara?  
Tak?  
Co to niby za rada?  
Praktyczna.  
Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, skąd bierzesz takie mądrości...  
Owszem, nie chcesz.)

25\. Ignoruj nepotyzm.

(KARA.  
No co? Nie mów, że nigdy nie przeszło ci przez myśl, że nikt cię za to nie nienawidzi.)

26\. Zakaz fraternizacji nie został ustanowiony bez powodu.

(Lee…  
Co?  
Czy słowo „hipokryta” mówi ci coś?  
Nie. A powinno?)

27\. Magazyn niedaleko stołówki jest bardzo wygodny.

(A to niby co jest?  
Porada, a co?  
Naprawdę.  
Tak. Tylko muszą pamiętać o ukrywaniu fraternizacji.)

28\. KONIECZNIE pamiętajcie o blokowaniu włazu/zostawianiu przed nim butów.

(Wartościowa rada.)

29\. Alkohol Szefa pij tylko w chwilach desperacji i absolutnego kryzysu.

(TRUFAX.  
Chyba że ktoś ma skłonności samobójcze.  
TRUFAX.  
Starbuck?  
Co?  
A nic.)

30\. Nigdy nie próbuj dobrać się do alkoholu Tigha, chyba, że życie ci niemiłe.

(Racja.  
Lee. Nie próbowałeś?...  
Nie będę się wypowiadał na ten temat.  
LEE! Nie znałam cię od tej strony!  
Najprawdopodobniej sama ją stworzyłaś.)

31\. To samo dotyczy nudli admirała.

(Starbuck, czy ty się przypadkiem nie wyzłośliwiasz?  
Ja? W życiu.  
Zdecydowanie się wyzłośliwiasz.  
To nie ja padłam ofiarą uroku makaronowego...)

32\. Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie graj ze Starbuck w karty, chyba, że chcesz stracić wszystkie rzeczy o większej wartości.

(Skreśl to.  
Dlaczego?  
Nikt nie będzie chciał ze mną grać.)

33\. Książki to towar deficytowy. (Tak samo jak czasopisma.)

(O jakich czasopismach mówisz, Kara?  
O żadnych. Tak tylko słyszałam.  
Jasne...)

34\. Nigdy nie zamawiaj porannego budzenia u Apolla.

(A to co znowu miało znaczyć?  
Nic. To tylko taka obserwacja.  
Nie podoba ci się jak śpiewam, prawda?  
Podoba mi się!  
Akurat.  
Tylko nie jak jeszcze śpię.)

35\. Gaeta jest jedyną osobą na Galactice, która wie, skąd zdobywa się czekoladę.

(Właśnie. Skąd on ją bierze?  
Cóż…  
Napisałeś, że jedyną, ty dupku!)

36\. Nie marnuj papieru toaletowego na happeningi.

(Znalazłaś winnego za tamten ostatni?  
Nie. Ale kiedy go znajdę, umrze śmiercią tragiczną.)

37\. Biegając po korytarzach, uważaj, żeby przypadkiem nie stratować Admirała.

(Nigdy nie rozumiałam po co to bieganie.  
Kondycja, Starbuck. Kondycja.  
Tobie jakoś nie bardzo to pomogło.  
Po Pegasusie nie biegałem.)

38\. Pamiętaj, że cywile wbrew pozorom są potrzebni.

(Po co? Do podtrzymywania morale?  
STARBUCK.)

39\. Jeśli chcesz utrzymać dobre stosunki z Szefem, naucz się lądować.

(W sumie racja...  
Ja mam zawsze rację.  
Tak ci się tylko wydaje...)

40\. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć wszystko, co dzieje się na statku, zapytaj Cally.

(To jest naprawdę przerażające, jak absolutnie wszystkim jest wszystko, co ona wie.  
Co to za gramatyka Starbuck?  
Alkoholowa.)

41\. Nie jedz na kacu. Jedzenie jest nam potrzebne.

(Co za różnica? I tak smakuje ohydnie.  
I nagle przestałem być głodny...)

42\. Nawet jeżeli jesteś najlepszym pilotem we flocie, branie na siebie ośmiu myśliwców wroga to przegięcie.

(Ha ha ha. Bardzo zabawne.  
Tylko stwierdziłem fakt!)

43\. To, że jesteś synem Admirała nie znaczy, że masz jakiekolwiek przywileje.

(To miały być porady dla pilotów, Starbuck, nie osobiste wycieczki.  
A, racja, sorry.)

44\. Jeśli Athena ma PMS, uciekaj najdalej jak możesz.

(Mnie jakoś nigdy nie przeszkadzało czy ma PMS, czy nie.  
Bo nie masz penisa.)

45\. Nigdy przenigdy nie używaj słowa „toster” przy Helo.

(Właśnie, gdzie właściwie podział się Agathon? Jestem pewien, że przed chwilą jeszcze tu siedział i patrzył na nas z politowaniem.  
Nie wiem, zniknął chyba gdzieś między cywilami a Cally.  
Jego strata.)

46\. Nie wspominaj o brakującym oku Tigha.

(Dobra rada.  
Wiem.)

47\. Jeżeli decydujesz się przespać z Baltarem, pamiętaj, żeby dochodząc krzyczeć jego imię.

(… Czy chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, Starbuck?  
Starbuck?  
Starbuck!  
Ignoruję cię, nie widzisz?)

48\. Nie próbuj nigdy uświadomić Starbuck i Apollo o ich głębokiej i wielkiej miłości. Możesz na tym tylko ucierpieć.

(KTO TO NAPISAŁ? Zabiję skurwysyna!  
Skreślmy to.  
Zdecydowanie.)

To prawda.

49\. Nigdy nie wspominaj przy Starbuck o rzekach. Złamana noga to najlżejsze z obrażeń jakie ci grozi.

(Jestem pijana.  
Widzę.  
Ty też jesteś pijany.  
Czuję.  
Myślisz, że punkt 7 może liczyć się też do mnie?)

50\. Nigdy nie zostawiaj list tego typu w CIC.

(Kara, błagam, powiedz mi, ze nie...  
Niestety.)

 

7346034\. Starbuck jest bogiem.

(TO dopiero jest ego...  
Nie wierzysz? Zapytaj Hot Doga.  
Mam złe skojarzenia.  
Jesteś ohydny.  
Czyżby udało mi się ciebie skrzydzić?  
Idź do diabła, Apollo.)


End file.
